A fresh start for us
by Girlyglee
Summary: Quinn's plan didn't work out in New York, this year she will be making a lot of changes. Old flames rekindle. But can she trust her new troubling friends? a Quick story.
1. The beginning

**Quinn's pov.**

So summer-break is over and after losing Nationals, I still am in glee club.

_Wait! Whatt?_

I know, I know. You're wondering now; Quinn you are way better than these pathetic people, are you going to let them treat you like shit? Why aren't you going to chase your own luck? Well.. there is an explanation for that. So remember last time when I told Finn that I had a plan for New York? Well that didn't go the way it was supposed to go. Let's say, I got caught by Santana & Brittany. This time I want to have a fresh start. I once have read in the _Marie Claire_ a quote, it was about keeping everyone as a friend. So that includes Frenemies right? As im sinking into my own thoughts, I see Puck staring at me. Awkward. Talking 'bout puck I feel kinda sorry for him, Lauren Sizes broke up with him and I have never seen him this desperate.

Quinn hesitated, but went over to Puck. She lets her hand rest on his shoulder, he turned around and looked her in her eyes. He responded with a gentle smile and he rested his hand on hers. ''Thank you.'' He said in a sincere tone. She responded with a light kiss on his forehead.

**Puck's pov.**

Fuck this day, first I get kicked out of my own house, then Lauren breaks up with me and then I get slushied in front of the whole school. Is it getting any worse? Oh yea I just wore my new football jersey. I thought me and Lauren had something special. We were into rough sex, beer and football. I will never have a special bond with anyone again? I looked up to the glee kids all bubbly and joyful, except for one girl. Quinn Fabray, she was looking upset. Maybe because the break-up between her and Finn was still fresh. I feel sorry for her, I know I neglected the fact that she was carrying my baby. Me and Quinn. We have a special bond. It's like we sense each other. Sample, I know she's sad at the moment. She notices that I'm staring at her and stares back. Suddenly I see her hesitating. She comes over to me. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. It was like an electric shock. I got all warm and tingly inside. That's not right, am I getting sick or something? What is this feeling? I even wasn't aware of the smile forming on my face. ''Thank you.'' I said, in times like these. I know she's a true friend. You know we have something special in common. I felt a subtle kiss on my forehead and saw Quinn sitting back onto her chair.

**Quinn's pov:**

As I went back to my chair I saw Sam walking into the choir room. One word. Wow! He looked really handsome. He actually went to a barber. I think that's because his dad got his job back midsummer. I notice that his hair is short now and it's dyed in his own hair color. It seems that he spend his summer on the beach a lot, seeing his tan. He strangely looks a little bit like Finn but then way hotter. Don't get me wrong Finn is cute, but Sam has got something. I can't tie my finger on it yet. The whole break-up with Sam devastated me and especially when he hooked up with Santana. I still remember it like it was yesterday. _cheating on him with Finn, feeling guilty about Sam, being dumped by Sam, being drunk at this dumb party, cussing on Puck, feeling the regret bottling up when I observe this make-out session of Sam and Santana. _Desperately with the urge of being loved I dated Finn again after that, although I knew Finn would always remain feelings for Rachel what caused us to split up. To be honest, I knew this relationship would strand as the second I watched Finn getting jealous of Jesse at the prom. I glance at Sam again.

_I have never seen it this way, but Sam would be an excellent prom king._

Sam walks into the choir room. All girls are looking at him. He winks at his ''secret'' girlfriend. Mercedes blushes.

* * *

><p>This is just a little piece of my story. it's getting better I promise. should I continue?<p> 


	2. You changed, for the better

Quinn was walking down the hallways with a smirk on her face. She had a goal, and that goal was right in front of her. She leaned next to his locker. She started talking to him with a flirty tone.

''Hey Sam.''

''uh, hi Quinn?''

''So What have you been up to this summer? You look really tanned.'' She said while she caressed his arm muscles.

''I was hanging at the beach most of the time.'' He said while he had a giant smile on his face, it actually looked like he was thinking of someone in particular.

''I can tell, you look really… cute. Well you always were cute. But u know what I mean right?''

''First you cheat on me and then suddenly after Finn breaks up with you, you want me back? In fact, no! I don't know what you mean.'' Sam says slightly angry and confused.

''Sam I'm so sorry, about everything. I wish I could turn it back. But I can't. People make mistakes you know?'' Quinn starts to tear up.

''Only mistake I made, was you. I'm sorry I've got to go to class now.'' Sam says with a blank look on his face and walks away.

Quinn turns around and bursts out in tears. In the distance someone acknowledged the whole scene and walked up to Quinn. The person took her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder lightly sobbing.

''Thank you Puck.''

''It's nothing.'' He said while caressing her hair.

''You really are a good guy.'' She said while pulling out of the hug.

They remained silent for a second smiling at each other. Quinn wiped her tears away.

''Quinn, I've got to ask you something.''

''Well?''

''Uhm, it's kind of embarrassing to ask, but can I stay over at your place for a few weeks or so? My mom kicked me out because.. long story I will tell you later.''

''Huh don't u have a guy friend to ask? I mean it's fine by me but I'm shocked that u ask.''

''You're the only one I trust here Quinn, u know me and Finn aren't the best buds anymore. Sam changed and Mike is practically living in with Tina now.'' Puck said kind of desperate.

''Well, we have room in my house. Since dad moved away. So I think I could talk with my mom for you.'' Quinn said, giving in to his puppy eyes.

* * *

><p>Puck was standing next to Quinn at the Fabray's household.<p>

''Well hello Noah, I haven't seen you in a while.'' Quinn's mom gives him a small hug.

''Hi miss Fabray, I know it's been a long time.'' He chuckled nervous.

''Me and Quinn receive you with open arms in our household, I can turn the computer room into a guestroom.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Quinn arrives in class 30 minutes late. She sees there is a seat free next to puck. She is walking to the seat but is hold up by her teacher.<p>

''And where were you Miss Fabray?''

''I'm so sorry Ms. White my dog is sick and I had to bring him to the vet.''

''Okay but u have to bring a note tomorrow with an autograph from your mom or dad.''

''Alright.'' Quinn says with a nod and sits next to puck.

''You don't even have a dog.'' He whispers into her ear and chuckles, Quinn laughs and takes her notebook out of her bag.

''So where were you?'' Puck asks curious.

''None of your business.'' Quinn says with a cheeky smile.

Puck stares at Quinn for a while with admiration written over his face.

Quinn notices it.

''What?'' she says amused.

''You really have changed Quinn and I mean in a really good way.'' Puck says with a glow in his eyes.

Quinn smiles while taking notes. Puck notices she's blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? should I continue ? :)<strong>


	3. Rebellious

Quinn had detention at the end of the day. She felt kinda uncomfortable around these people. There was a weird girl swearing at the teacher. Quinn took a notebook and started scribbling some sketches.

The weird girl was looking bored out of the window. She opened it and checked if anybody was noticing her. She saw the curious look on Quinn's face and signed to come with her. While she jumped out of the window, Quinn did the same.

It was only 2 meters down, so they only got away with a couple of grass stains on their pants. They got up from the grass and ran. They were running as hard as they could. Quinn felt free and she didn't have that feeling in a long time.

_**Flashback**_

Quinn was sobbing lightly while sitting on the sofa, her dad ran out the house when she announced that she was pregnant. She was listening to the soft noise coming out of the TV. Her mom was at the kitchen. Crying. She wanted to stand up but suddenly her mom entered the living room.

''Mom.. I'm so sorry.'' Quinn cried.

Her mom had red puffy eyes.

''How is it possible Quinn, you are in the celibacy club.''

Quinn felt ashamed, not only for being pregnant. But cheating on her boyfriend.

''Mom it wasn't Finn's fault.'' Quinn began crying even harder.

''What do you mean Quinn, he is the father right?'' Judy was dead glaring her.

Quinn slowly shook her head. Her mom went depressed to the liquor cabinet and poured herself an drink.

''Look at me Quinn, you are tearing down this family.'' Judy said while she was taking greedy sips from her glass.

Quinn got up and walked away from her mom.

_**End of the flashback**_

They stopped running and looked at each other.

The weird but yet interesting girl had a light tanned skin with raven black hair. She had dark blue eye shadow on her lids and it was finished with a big amount of mascara and eyeliner. She sure looked rebellious.

''Sheila.'' The girl introduced herself.

''Quinn, So are you new here?'' Quinn asked curiously.

''Yeah, I am. I got kicked out of my old school.'' Sheila said annoyed.

Quinn nodded while Sheila was taking a pack of cigarettes out of her bag.

''You've got any fire?'' Sheila asked while Quinn was observing the cigarette in her mouth curiously.

''Uhh no I forgot it.'' Quinn said nervous, Sheila turned around and asked a random guy he immediately gave her an lighter.

''You want one?'' Sheila offered her a cigarette, Quinn hesitated.

''Sure.'' She took a cigarette out of the package and lit it up.

Puck was worried sick about Quinn it was 11 pm and she still wasn't home. He only knew that she had detention and was done an hour later. He heard lock being turned followed by loud screaming and laughing. He immediately went downstairs.

''And here is my placeeee.'' Quinn yelled followed by a loud laugh.

''Where is tha boooozee bitch.'' Sheila followed Quinn into her house.

Sheila bumped Quinn what made Quinn fall on the ground.

''Wow, what's going on here?'' Puck picked Quinn up from the floor.

''Hi Noah baby.'' Quinn said giggling and hugged him.

''What's going on here.'' Puck said frowning at the loud girls.

''Who's this hottie.'' Sheila said and caressed Puck's arm.

''This is Puck maa bestiee.'' Quinn put her arms around his waist and hugged him like a care-bear.

''Okay Quinn, what have you been taking?'' Puck noticed she was high.

''Okay I've got to go now byebye.'' Sheila said laughing and went away.

''You're so warm.'' Quinn said lightheaded and fell asleep in his arms.

Puck picked her up bridal style and went upstairs to tuck her into her bed. He tugged strands of her hair besides her ear.

She opened her eyes and began sobbing lightly.

''Puck can you sleep next to me, I'm scared.''

Puck nodded and picked the cloth up, he gently rested himself next to her.

Quinn took his hand and fell in a peaceful sleep.

Puck was watching her while she was sleeping, he stroked her cheek and gave a little kiss on it.

''I love you.'' He whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know Puck still has feelings for Quinn, is she feeling the same to? and what's up with that Sheila girl?<strong>

**Please review and I'll continue :D**


End file.
